don_powers_pot_topicfandomcom-20200215-history
Gary Motell
'Mr. Gary Rockefeller Motell '''is a teacher at Chenango Falls High School, and he teaches Social Studies and the elective Don Powers' gang takes, History of Rock. Motell is described as laid-back and kindhearted, and he has a close friendship with Don and his gang. Despite being one of the friendliest teachers, his morals can be questionable, as he spills confidential factoids about Chenango Falls to Don and his friends without hesitation, and he was meant to be the adult counterpart of Don himself, as both of them are pragmatic heroes. Overview Appearance Gary Motell is a man who isn't muscular by any means, but certainly isn't unfit or overweight. He is 6'0" and he has a light brown hair color. He normally dons a thin beard and a mustache, and his hair is short. He dresses casually for his teaching job, often donning light colors such as green or purple with khakis. Motell has brown eyes and he isn't particularly attractive, but he isn't unattractive or plain either. Personality Gary is kindly and chill, a more understanding teaching authority. Whereas in a lot of schools kids are undermined and condescended by their teachers, Motell tends to treat them as equals and he doesn't make a big deal out of it if someone blunders. That being said, Motell is more of a pragmatic hero like Don Powers, because despite being a good-natured man, he tends to release confidential information about Chenango Falls High School to Don's gang. Motell is also a fan of rock 'n' roll music, and apparently history too. Etymology * "Gary" comes from a English surname derived from a Norman first name, which was normally given as a nickname for names with the Germanic element ''ger, which means "a hard or bold or spear". * Motell's middle name is Rockefeller, and this is the surname of an American business magnate named John D. Rockefeller who is taught in Social Studies class, the class Motell teaches. * Motell's middle name is also meaningful aside from this. He and Don are both portrayed as pragmatic heroes with many similarities, and both of their middle names (Don's is Lamont) sound like better last names than middle names. * A motel is a place for travelers to stay, and Don's gang spends a lot of their intramural time in Motell's room because he is trustworthy. Character analysis Motell is often described as a pragmatic hero, a good person who does some bad things. It is true that Motell is kindly and laid-back, he also disobeys Chenango Falls confidentiality until Chapter 15: Is I Love You Enough? Similarities are also drawn between Motell and Don Powers, as both of them are pragmatic heroes who enjoy rock music and have a strong disliking bullies and overall disdainful people. Trivia * Motell is one of the few characters, along with Don Powers and everyone from his original gang, Kris Borenstein, and Braxton Stout to be seen or mentioned in every chapter, although Don and his gang are the only characters seen in every chapter, as Motell does not appear in Chapter 1, although he is mentioned.